Pilihannya
by Cheko Chiwa
Summary: REPUBLISH. Pilihannya (First Fic) by. Wawafreak. Mungkin saya coretjugakaliancoret merindukannya. Wawa.


Summary : Kenangan tentang seorang perempuan yang terus menghantui Ron. Bisakah Ron merelakan kebahagiaannya demi kebahagiaan orang yang dicintainya? Meskipun itu artinya ia juga harus melihat rivalnya bahagia? My First Fic. AR. ONE SHOT! Mind to RnR?

Disclaimer : Dunia Harry Potter dan isinya milik JK Rowling. Saya hanya meminjam tokoh dan settingnya.

Warning : My First Fic. OoC & Typo (maybe?)

Timeline : Sekitar 5 tahun setelah perang besar.

A/N : Wajib membaca Fic ini sambil mendengarkan soundtracknya Harry Potter 4 : Harry in Winter berulang-ulang. Kata yang dicetak miring adalah kata tambahan untuk pemanis. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>"Pilihannya"<strong>

**by. Wawafreak**

Langit biru perlahan-lahan mulai kelabu. Semburat warna orange berubah menjadi merah dan berangsur-angsur menjadi ungu. Seiring semakin rendahnya posisi mentari di ujung barat. Hingga akhirnya sinar terakhir sepenuhnya sirna.

Lelaki itu tetap duduk disana. Di bangku taman yang terletak menghadap ke barat. Tak bergerak. Hanya menatap kosong ke kedepan.

Memori-memori berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Seperti menonton film yang sudah dilihatnya ratusan kali. Memori yang sudah sangat dihafalnya. Memorinya saat bersekolah di Hogwart bersama seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya. Memori tentang seorang perempuan.

_~Memori itu. Sekelebat rindu terhadap masa lalu~_

Ingatan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di Hogwarts Express. Anak perempuan sok tahu yang suka memerintah. Lelaki itu mendengus, dialah orang pertama yang membuat anak perempuan itu menangis seharian di toilet. Dialah yang membuat anak perempuan itu harus menghadapi troll gunung setinggi 3 meter di tahun pertamanya. Tapi, dia jugalah yang membuat cikal bakal persahabatan tererat diantara mereka.

_~Sebuah rasa, dari sebuah pertemuan sederhana~_

Memorinya bergulir ke tahun ke dua. Saat anak perempuan itu dihina oleh musuhnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia marah dan melancarkan kutukan di luar kesadarannya. Dia juga salah satu yang paling terpukul saat tahu anak perempuan itu turut menjadi korban monster Slytherin. Saat dia melihat anak perempuan itu kembali seperti semula, perasaan leganya melebihi perasaan lega saat mengetahui monster itu binasa.

_Rasa syukur adalah tanda-tanda kepedulian_

Memorinya terus memperlihatkan kenangan saat mereka di tahun ke tiga. Saat anak perempuan itu mulai menginjak usia remaja. Kenangannya di tahun ini tidak begitu menyenangkan. Setiap hari dia berseteru dengan anak perempuan itu. Tikusnya ternyata adalah manusia yang hampir membuat mereka celaka. Dan ada perasaan lain saat Harry menceritakan petualangannya menyelamatkan Sirius Black bersama gadis itu. Perasaan tak rela. Perasaan khawatir. Tak rela saat tahu anak perempuan itu mempertaruhkan nyawa demi Harry. Khawatir jika anak perempuan itu terluka karena manusia serigala. Perasaan itu bercampur aduk di hatinya.

_~Kenangan, membuat kita mengerti apa arti masa depan~_

Dia mengingat saat mereka kelas empat. Saat anak perempuan itu mulai menjadi seorang gadis. Gadis yang menyerupai bunga. Bunga indah yang menebarkan kecantikannya di pesta. Gadis itu memilih pergi ke pesta dansa Yule Ball bersama Viktor Krum, entah mengapa pilihan gadis itu membuatnya terluka.

_Penyesalan akan selalu ada, meskipun tak pernah sekalipun berguna_

Ingatannya menunjukkan kejadian di tahun ke lima. Di saat sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar menderita. Tidak, bukan hanya gadis itu. Dia sendiri juga menderita. Dengan kembali bangkitnya Kau-Tahu-Siapa, teror dimana-mana, dan pertempuran mereka melawan pelahap maut, harusnya ini saatnya dia menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu. Sebelum semuanya terlambat.

_~Tersadar bahwa penderitaan akan membuat kita semua berkembang, rasa sakit menyadarkan kita 'Who Am I' sebenarnya_

Kenangan di tahun ke enam sangat berbekas baginya. Saat dirinya dengan mudah dimabuk ketenaran. Saat dia dengan tidak pekanya justru bermesraan dengan Lavender di depan gadis itu. Dia tak tahu betapa gadis itu terluka dengan semua perlakuannya. Tapi dia tak bisa membohongi hatinya. Ketika dia keracunandi kantor Prof. Slughorn, yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu orang. Orang pertama yang dia panggil saat kesadarannya kembali. Tak bisa dikatakan betapa bahagianya dia saat gadis itu ada disampingnya. Menungguinya.

_Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa membohongi hati nurani~_

Memori tentang petualangannya di tahun ke tujuh membuatnya tersiksa. Kedekatan gadis yang dicintainya bersama Harry membuat batinnya merana. Penyiksaan demi penyiksaan di hatinya membuat dia akhirnya meninggalkan gadis itu bersama Harry. Tapi akhirnya, ia kembali demi gadis itu. Saat mereka tertangkap dan dibawa ke Malfoy Manor, satu-satunya yang ia pedulikan hanya gadis itu. Saat melihatnya berteriak kesakitan karena disiksa dengan biadab oleh Bellatrix, rasanya tubuhnya seperti menerima ratusan kutukan Cruciatus secara bersamaan. Dia tak sanggup. Tak sanggup jika harus melihat gadis itu merana.

Pikirannya meloncat saat ia dan gadis itu berada di Kamar Rahasia. Mereka berusaha menghancurkan Horcrux piala Hufflepuff. Saat itulah akhirnya gadis itu menciumnya. Ia merasa sangat amat bahagia saat itu. Walaupun ia harus kehilangan teman dan keluarga yang disayanginya. Setidaknya, sekarang kedamaian sudah terwujud di dunia. Ia sekarang resmi berpacaran dengan gadis itu.

_~Sesuatu yang bahagia di awal belum tentu terjadi juga di akhir, demikian pula sebaliknya~_

.

.

.

Hubungan mereka kian renggang dan terancam. Jarak dan waktu menjadi jurang pemisah tak kasat mata. Saat ia harus mengikuti pelatihan auror selama tiga tahun, sifatnya yang _overprotective _pada apapun yang dimiliknya menjadi pisau bermata dua. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk pergi dari dirinya. Ia menyesal. Ia memang membiarkan gadis itu pergi dari sisinya. Tapi tak pernah merelakan gadis itu hilang dari hatinya.

_Memori akan selalu hidup dalam hati dan pikiran kita. Bahkan saat apa yang kita kenang telah tiada_

Kini, langit telah betabur bintang. Tak ada awan mendung ataupun bulan yang menghalangi sinarnya. Lelaki itu mendongak menatap bintang. Mengingat alasan mengapa ia hanya diam dan duduk seharian di bangku taman ini.

Gadis–tidak, ia bukan seorang gadis lagi–Wanita itu akan menikah.

.

.

.

Hermione akan menikah.

Dengan orang lain.

Dengan orang yang menjadi musuhnya, musuh mereka, musuh keluarganya.

Orang yang menghina wanita itu di tahun ke dua mereka.

Hermione Jean Granger akan menikah dengan seorang Malfoy. Dengan seorang Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Ron menghela nafas dan menatap kosong ke depan. Undangan pernikahan mereka ada di tangannya. Sebagian dirinya ingin menghadiri pernikahan itu untuk melihat Hermione bahagia. Sebagian lagi merasa hatinya tak akan sanggup melihat Hermione bahagia–jika bersama orang lain.

_~Egoiskah jika kita menginginkan orang yang kita cintai menjadi milik kita sepenuhnya? Tapi kita akan menjadi lebih egois jika membiarkan orang yang kita cintai menjadi milik kita, tetapi ia __tak bahagia_

Ia menghela nafas––lagi. Ia sudah membuat keputusan. Ia akan datang. Meski itu artinya ia membiarkan lubang di hatinya bertambah menganga. Meski hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan semoga bahagia. Meski ia harus berusaha keras untuk mengontrol perasaannya. Ia tak akan merusak hari penting wanita yang dicintainya.

_~Pengorbanan kadang tak sepadan dengan hasilnya. Tapi itulah yang menyadarkan kita, bahwa tak ada pengorbanan yang sia-sia~_

Ron melihat bintang jatuh di atas sana. Ia mengerjap sebentar, lalu memantapkan hati, menutup mata, dan menarik nafas panjang. Ia tahu apa yang akan ia pinta. Permohonan yang ia harap benar-benar terkabul. Permohonan agar wanita itu benar-benar bahagia. Agar Hermione tak pernah merasakan penyesalan seperti dirinya.

Ia tersenyum pahit. Mungkin inilah takdirnya. Dari dulu ia lebih sering kecewa daripada bahagia. Lihat saja keluarganya, sejak kecil ia diharapkan melakukan hal-hal luar biasa seperti kakak-kakaknya. Sekarang, semua orang mengenalnya sebagai pahlawan, seorang Gryffindor sejati yang pemberani, sahabat terdekat dari seorang Harry Potter, anggota dari Golden Trio. Tapi nyatanya, ia tak menganggap dirinya hebat ataupun istimewa. Karena ia belum bisa sepenuhnya merelakan Hermione bersama orang lain.

Ada satu bintang jatuh lagi. Ia tak meminta kali ini, meskipun ia punya satu permohonan lagi. Permohonan ia yakin tak akan pernah terkabul. Ia ingin dirinya sendiri bahagia–permintaan yang menurutnya tak berguna. Karena Hermione telah membawa semua kebahagiaannya bersamanya.

_Bahagia itu tak sesederhana yang orang kira~_

.

.

.

.

Esok paginya, ada seekor burung hantu mengetukkan paruhnya di jendela kamar Hermione. Burung hantu itu membawa sepucuk surat di kakinya. Hermione membuka jendela kamarnya dan mengambil surat itu. Rupanya si pengirim tak mengharapkan balasan, karena si burung hantu langsung melesat pergi setelah bebannya diambil. Hermione mengernyit saat melihat surat itu. Tanpa nama dan alamat pengirim.

Hanya ada satu baris tulisan di surat itu.

"Aku harap kau bahagia bersamanya. Aku rela"

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>AN

Fic ini awalnya nggak pake kata-kata manis, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi ditambahi juga... Sebagian juga bukan saya yang menambahkan, tapi teman-teman saya.

Saya menganggap setelah perang besar Ron bisa jadi agak "dewasa". Apakah Ron disini OoC? Karena menurut saya, orang yang lagi patah hati itu pasti jadi melankonis #ea *digampar*

Tambahan di akhir cerita itu ide iseng saya. Mohon dimaafkan jika terkesan mengganggu.

So, mind to gimme review? Dimohon kritik, saran, dan komentar dari semuanya…

* * *

><p><em>Saya tidak butuh apa-apa dan tidak tahu kenapa. Hanya saja, mungkin saya coretjugakaliancoret merindukannya. Wawa.<em>

_Sign, Rea._


End file.
